Cochinay
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = |territory = West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = Dutch Van Der Linde |image2 = File:Rdr_cochinay.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is a Native American reservation located high in the northernmost mountains. It is the furthest point north that the player can reach in all of Red Dead Redemption. Background is home to the Native American population of West Elizabeth. Dutch Van Der Linde recruits the Native Americans into his new gang and makes Cochinay his stronghold. The Natives, upset at being pushed from their lands by the U.S. government and at the rapid development of the region, embrace Van Der Linde's anarchistic views and openly participate in raids against settlements. John Marston travels here during the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free". Layout Cochinay is accessible by following the main trail in Tall Trees north from Manzanita Post. The trail will lead north before turning east at the cliffs, then looping south to a river and north again. At the top of the switchback up the mountainside, the player arrives at Cochinay's front gate. Cochinay itself is divided into three areas. The first area is directly beyond the front gate; it is a narrow area between two cliffs, with some trees on the right side and several boulders scattered around the central clearing. Past this area is a second gate, which leads to a camp consisting of several tents and a pen with pigs and goats with several chickens roaming around by the camp, and then the third and final gate, which is flanked by defensive elevated platforms and towers. The third area of Cochinay is similar to the interior of a fortress, with some tents on the ground and tall log buildings against the walls. The building across from the gate is topped by a machine gun. Inside one of the buildings, there is an entrance to a tunnel that runs through the mountain and opens onto a sheer face of the cliff. This opening provides a vantage point from which the player can see for miles, all the way to Flat Iron Lake. Falling off the cliff in Multiplayer may sometimes spawn the player on top of another cliff overlooking the second campground, which proves very useful for sniping. Trivia *After completing the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free" the player can return here at any time. Although there are chickens, goats, and pigs kept in the camp, however, there is never anybody in the area. *There are several chests hidden throughout the hideout. A few are in the tents at the staging grounds, a large, steel chest containing a normal amount of cash is in the first tent at the showdown arena, and one is hidden in Dutch's personal quarters inside the mine behind a shawl draped between a rock doorway. *It is easy to become a public enemy and get the achievement Most Wanted here by killing livestock, so the Mexican Army will come (for some reason). If done a couple of times, you will become a public enemy without an amount of money even being displayed. *It is unlikely there would be pigs, goats, and chickens kept up at that elevation. *There is also a hitching post where a horse will occasionally spawn. Gallery File:Rdr_cochinay_2.jpg|The heart of Cochinay and the mine entrance. cochinay.jpg|The gate of Cochinay Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Tall Trees Category:Locations